A Day with Last Order
by Colleen Lylac
Summary: Accelerator is spending the whole day with Last Order. What could possibly happen?


A Day with Last Order

Colleen Lylac

: 'Yay! A story featuring MISAKA and Accelerator, MISAKA cheers MISAKA'  
>Accelerator: You are so noisy can't you shut your mouth?<br>: 'MISAKA is just celebrating! MISAKA exclaims MISAKA'  
>Colleen : Okay, okay, your lover's spat can wait until the story is finished<br>For now, why don't you do the disclaimer, Accel-kun?  
>Accelerator: Huh! Like hell I'm doing that<br>Colleen : Accel-kun?  
>Accelerator: Okay, I got it! *Ahem* To Aru Majutsu no Index does not belong to Colleen<br>Colleen : That should do it, anyway enjoy! ;)

***  
>Morning, usually Accelerator would have walked out from his dorm and go to school. I mean, of course he had breakfast, yeah a can of coffee he purchased from the convenience store last night. And then, when he's at school he'll attract a lot of attention, for example he would heard some terrified scream and soft murmurs. But well, it does not matter to him anyway. After all he's the only person who would not flinch of the word taking on the entire world's military. However, right now it's different because of a certain brat he now know and realize that he's not alone anymore and he's got someone he can rely on.<p>

"Accelerator, Last Order, wakes up and eat your breakfast!" Yomikawa yelled.  
>"Yes! MISAKA answers as MISAKA ends MISAKA ends the conversation with MISAKA 10032 through the network"<p>

"Damn it…" Accelerator murmured.  
>"Did you have a bad dream? MISAKA asks as she stares at Accelerator"<br>"Yes, a very bad dream apparently" He hissed.  
>"S-stop making such a scary faces, MISAKA cries as MISAKA run downstairs"<p>

Accelerator sighed, but he followed Last Order downstairs. Downstairs, there are two plates of omelets and Last Order is currently eating one of it.

"These are delicious, MISAKA praises as MISAKA eats the omelet."

Accelerators sit at the chair beside Last Order and begin to eat his omelet. When he's eating, he realized something and started the conversation with the little girl.

"Where's Yomikawa?" he asked.  
>"She already left, MISAKA says as MISAKA handed Accelerator a paper"<br>"What's this?"  
>"A letter, MISAKA answers MISAKA as she continues eating" Last Order answered immediately.<br>"I KNOW!" he screamed," I mean who send it and what's the entry?"  
>"It's from Yomikawa" Last Order replied.<p>

Accelerator tore the envelope and opened the letter.

"Hey Accelerator," He begin to read " I don't cook today's lunch because there's no more food left on the refrigerator but then, use the money inside the envelope to buy your lunch, don't forget one for Last Order too, and it's alright if you cook the lunch yourself too, just don't destroy my kitchen. Lastly, go to the convenience store to buy some food supplies and some beer for me too please. Today, I'll go home a bit late, so please take care of your girlfriend. Lastly, if you go out she has to go with you don't leave her alone, there's a lot of kidnapping case recently! Well, see you later, Yomikawa…"  
>"Oh, it looks like she's really busy, MISAKA comments as she drinks her milk"<br>"What the fuck!"  
>"By the way, Accelerator, who's your girlfriend?" Last Order asked with an innocent face.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Yomikawa mentioned her in her letter, MISAKA says as MISAKA reminds Accelerator in case he forgot"<br>"It should be obvious to you who she is" Accelerator blushed.  
>"Mmmm, anyway MISAKA is bored so could you take MISAKA out somewhere? MISAKA asks MISAKA"<br>"No…" he answered.  
>"I understand okay then MISAKA will go out by herself, MISAKA says as MISAKA put on her shoes"<br>"Huh! What if you got kidnapped? I'm not gonna save you!"  
>"It's alright! After all, MISAKA is a level 3, so bye! MISAKA says as MISAKA closes the door"<br>"Wait!" Accelerator rushed putting on his shoes.

What he saw outside is that Last Order talking to some men is low voices. It looks like they are arguing er, I think it's more like fighting about something. Accelerator stands there watching until he saw one of them touched Last Order.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Accelerator approached them.  
>"Ah, So you are her brother…"One of them teased.<br>"Heck, no… She's her sister" the other added.  
>"Get your filthy hands of from my girlfriend"<br>"Oh it's his girlfriend!" the first man teased,"Are you trying to pick a fight? For your information we are level 3, so it'll be wiser for you to left us alone you third-rate"

"That's supposed to be my line, and what? You call me, Accelerator, one of the only seven level 5 in Academy City third-rate? Tch, it's not even funny, I don't mind if you want a fight, I'll be happy to end it once and for eternity, just get your hands of my girlfriend" Accelerator hissed.  
>"W-we are sorry" both of them run away.<br>"Accelerator you are so cool! MISAKA praises as MISAKA go scurry around Accelerator"

Accelerator then chopped Last Order's head.

"Ouch! Stop it you are hurting MISAKA! MISAKA says as MISAKA covers her head"  
>"How many times should I said stop going out alone!" Accelerator scolded.<br>"Sorry…" Last Order slightly answered.  
>"Where do you want to go?"<br>" You are going to go with MISAKA? Then, let's go to amusement park!"

Accelerator sighed, but still he raised his hand to call a taxi. And then in the amusement park they were having fun (for Last Order only). They rode a merry-go-round for five times (Last order kept teasing Accelerator because he look like a prince), and then ride the Ferris wheel once (Last Order keep begging Accelerator to ride it again but Accelerator refused because he's too tired to call Last Order to stop jumping around inside the Ferris Wheel), and they rode Roller Coaster ten time (both Accelerator and Last Order seems to enjoy it very much).And then they spend the whole time riding Jet –Coaster until they realized that it's time for lunch.

"What do you want to eat?" Accelerator asked.  
>"Wait a minute, MISAKA says as MISAKA sighs, right now MISAKA is too dizzy to think"<br>"That's why I asked you not to ride the Jet-Coaster for more than twenty times anyway let's go have some burger"  
>"Okay, MISAKA cannot thinks of anything nice except for a burger so MISAKA decided to agree with Accelerator's recommendation, MISAKA says as MISAKA get up from the bench"<p>

And then they both left the amusement park and go to a nearby fast food restaurant. Accelerator ordered a burger and coffee for himself and a kiddy meal for Last Order, it seems like they made the seven level 5 mascot and gave one for each kiddy meal purchase. And, Last Order gets an Accelerator mascot.

"Wow, a miniature Accelerator! MISAKA says as MISAKA plays with it" Last Order seems to like her new toy," MISAKA is going to treasure this!"  
>"Let's go if you are already done, we have to do some groceries" Accelerator said as he get up from the chair.<p>

They both go to the supermarket and get all the things they need and Yomikawa's beer. On their way home they goes to a park nearby.

"Ah, tired" Accelerator sits at a bench.  
>"Ah, a beautiful flower! MISAKA says as MISAKA looks at it"<br>"MISAKA…"  
>"Yes? MISAKA asks as MISAKA stares at Accelerator intently"<br>"It's that uh, you know," Accelerator blushed," I love…" he paused.  
>"Yes? MISAKA asks as MISAKA waits for Accelerator next word.<br>"Onii-chan" a girl approached.  
>"Go away you are annoying my con-, I mean our conversation" Accelerator hissed.<br>"Accelerator stop making such scary faces, you are scaring her! Hey, what's your name?"  
>"Nakagawa Alicia"<p>

The girl is a little shorter that Last Order and perhaps younger than Last Order. She's wearing a white dress and a pink cardigan. She has a long pink hair a pair of golden eyes.

"Oh, in that case my name is Last Order, nice to meet you"  
>"Onii-chan, will you get married with me?" Alicia approached Accelerator.<br>"G-get married?" Last Order paled

Accelerator give Alicia 'Like hell I'll get married to you expression'

"Go bother someone else" Accelerator replied.  
>"If you don't marry Alicia, Alicia will kill herself and haunt onii-chan for the rest of your life"<br>"Like hell I'd believe something as unscientific as ghost"  
>"You are so mean"<br>"Whatever"

"Alicia-chan!"  
>"That's the monster who tries to take Alicia away from onii-chan"<br>"Fuck! She's only your mother you brat! Now, go home!"  
>"Alicia-chan, she must have troubled you guys! Well, thank you for taking care of my daughter"<br>"Bye-bye, onii-chan!" Alicia cried.

"She's a strange girl, MISAKA comments as MISAKA holds Accelerator arm"  
>"Well, it's getting dark, let's get going!"<p>

Both Accelerator and Last Order then go back to Yomikawa's dorm.

"Welcome home" Yomikawa greeted them, "You are late" she added.  
>"Sorry"<br>"Seeing you guys go back in one-piece make me feel relieved, now, take a bath while I make dinner"

Accelerator and Last Order then go to the bathroom. It seems like the hot water's already prepared.

"Ah, I love taking bath! MISAKA says a MISAKA jumps to the bathtub.  
>" You are making a fuss, it's just a bath" Accelerator says while he puts shampoo on his head.<br>"It's not just a bath, anyway you haven't finished your sentence it the park before, why don't you continue it now? MISAKA says as MISAKA remembers what happened in the park today"

"Hmm… well, I just want to say that, that I…" He paused.  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"LOVE YOU" Accelerator screamed.  
>"Really? For your information, MISAKA also loves you so much… in a romantic way, MISAKA says as MISAKA express her feelings!"<br>"Then, will you be my girlfriend"?  
>"Of course! MISAKA says as MISAKA jumped to Accelerator's arm.<br>"Hey, brat let's go out again someday together, just the two of us"  
>"Right, MISAKA says as MISAKA nods"<p>

Colleen : What do you think, Accel-kun, Last Order-chan?  
>Accelerator: Not bad<br>L. Order : Well, for all readers, please give Colleen a review!  
>Colleen : You hear that, give me a review!<br>Accelerator: Oi, why don't you write a story about Kamijou?  
>Colleen : Well, I'll think about some plots! Well then see you next time!<p>

Thanks for reading, this is a sincere thank you from Colleen 


End file.
